Attract
by xxivxo
Summary: Request Fanfic on Tumblr. The touch had been an accident, but that doesn't stop their thoughts from revealing a hidden and obvious attraction. KanjixNaoto.


Attract

* * *

_**It had been driving him insane.**_

From the moment he had met her, granted he first was left under the impression that she was actually a guy, he could see just how amazing she was. He'd said it more than once, in more way than one. It had always been evident to everyone how head over heels Kanji was for Naoto.

However, this had been obvious to everyone _but_ Naoto.

So whenever she had accidentally fallen on top of him during the ski trip, she wasn't expecting to react in such a way. Her face lit up with a blush, even more so whenever she felt his hands run down at her hips. The touch was mere accident to help her back up, but their eyes met for a moment, lingering for a few more seconds than what was considered _normal_ to her.

Ever since that moment, Kanji had been obsessively dwelling on how her body felt against his own. The bulkiness of the winter clothing didn't help, but even still, the fact that she had been so close-close enough for him to kiss, it was driving him crazy. He should've taken the chance when he had it.

Brooding over the thought in regret, Kanji sat over at the bar in the lavish suite that they were all staying in. The interior was much like a ski resort, everything almost like a log cabin, a fireplace in the living room area. Yu and Yosuke sat near the fire, drinking hot chocolate as they were a tad bit closer than usual. It had been obvious to him that something was clearly going on between them, but he kept his thoughts to himself. It wasn't his place to say anything.

The girls had gone to visit the hot springs; they were due back at any second since it had been quite a while since they left. The thought of Naoto in the springs again didn't help him any either.

Speaking of which, a certain blue-haired detective was not having much luck on her own thoughts either.

Merely looking at the blond now made her heart race in a way that wasn't _normal_.

Nothing was normal now, and it was maddening. The instinctive nature she had made her feel calm and collected whenever she had control over a situation. With Kanji, she now felt no control at all. To say it scared her was only skimming the top layer of the emotions that were overflowing in her.

"That felt soooo goooood!" Rise stretched with a smile on her face.

They had all finished changing again and were heading back to the room. It was starting to get dark so they would probably all head out for dinner soon. The thoughts in her head made her lose her appetite. She lost it even more whenever they entered into the suite and Kanji was sitting in her line of vision.

His gaze lined up with hers for a moment before he quickly broke it off and looked away.

The uneasiness in her heart beat started up again, and she turned and made a beeline for her room.

_This wasn't like her at all._

What was it that made her suddenly feel so overwhelmed just by looking at him? Yeah they had fallen on top of each other by accident today, but-

She could recall how his hands felt so firm on her hips, his eyes stared at her with an emotion that she hadn't seen before. It made her feel strange, but at the same time she hadn't made any quick movements to get up. Did she feel comfortable somehow?

Trying to figure out the mystery of her own thoughts made her run her hands over her face. The long-sleeve sweater that hung loosely over her frame suddenly felt all too hot. She couldn't keep going on like this, it was sure to drive her insane.

It was easy for her to deduce that Kanji had some effect on her, an effect that made her thoughts linger on how he touched her. Could she be attracted to him? She'd never been attracted to anyone before, not personality-wise and certainly not in _that_ department.

Her chest grew heavier at the idea though, and before she could stop herself, she was swinging open her bedroom door and walking back into the main area.

"We're heading out to eat, are you two coming?" Yosuke was looking between Naoto who was now over near the fire and Kanji who was still seated at the bar.

"I'm not that hungry." Her voice was calm despite how she actually felt.

Kanji merely waved him off just as Yosuke shrugged and seconds later the door was shut and they were alone.

The silence was deafening at first.

Naoto was inwardly arguing if she should really do something. It had to be confirmed though. The obsessive need to know always drove her to do things she probably never would have the courage to do otherwise.

Her feet guided her across the wooden floor, blue eyes never straying from the figure that was staring down at the table. As she stood directly next to him, her presence finally seemed to have gotten his attention. Slowly, his gaze moved to look at her.

Before he could even get a question out, Naoto ran her hands near the lower part of his face, her head leaning into to forcefully press her lips to his.

To say Kanji was shocked would be an understatement. He'd never expected this, much less for her to initiate it.

The feeling of an even fiercer kiss being returned made her feel a thrill like no other. One hand was felt tracing along the back of her neck as the other ran near her lower back. Joining their bodies closer, Kanji let himself become lost in the kiss that he had only ever dreamed about. His lips were rough yet gentle as he licked at her lower lip, wanting to actually taste her.

There had never been a time where she felt comfortable enough to do this. But the way his lips felt on hers and the way he held her, it made her fall into everything about him. It made her want _more_.

Kanji slid off the chair, keeping a careful hold onto the figure in his arms as she stumbled back slightly from the sudden movement. The need for air was becoming necessary, but he didn't want to withdraw for he didn't want it to end.

"What-why?" The words barely slipped from Kanji's mouth as he refused to let go of the hold he had on the young woman in his arms.

"I-I don't know." Blue eyes stared up in a confused manner, yet that underlying desire was also clearly there. "I just wanted to."

"Do you still want to?" Kanji was now blushing slightly at the concept which only made her blush in turn.

"I think so."

Wasting no time, the blond moved back in for round two.

This time, his hand shifted from her neck, tracing down her right side, gripping at her hip. His fingers began to trace up, almost testing the waters. They pushed underneath the sweater, finally feeling the skin that he had never truly touched before. The tips ran further up in exploration, touching at something rough around her chest.

"Y-Yes.._I want to_." Naoto could hardly believe she was saying such things. But her body was betraying her just as much as her mind was. It would have been easy for her to say no, but she was never one to avoid something that she wanted, even if it was only subconsciously. She didn't want any more regrets to dwell on either.

Kanji worked his hand that was underneath of her sweater to her back. The tie for the bandages was felt, and in one swift motion he undid it. They unraveled slowly, far too slowly for the anticipation that he already had. When he finally was able to feel all of her chest, he almost had a nosebleed in that instant. But the desire to just touch her and kiss her overruled that feeling.

His hands roughly grasped at her breasts. The rumor in the group that hers were big was certainly no longer a rumor. Gripping and teasing at the nipple of her right breast, he could feel her body tremble and her lips parting to moan subtly into the kiss.

They were slowly progressing over to the couch, Kanji's hands remained ever-wondering along her chest and slowly working their way to her stomach and even further below. It was just as he was leaning her frame back onto the couch that a key sliding into the door was heard.

Their lips slowly parted, eyes going wide as they realized the others were about to walk in the door.

Trying to regain their composure as best they could, Naoto quickly sat on one side of the couch, grabbing onto a pillow to cover her chest that was clearly visible against the fabric of her sweater.

Kanji moved to sit on the floor, leaning back against the couch as he tried to _**calm**_ himself. The other couch pillow had been grabbed and placed onto his lap until he was able to get up without any issue.

"Heeeey, did you miss us?" Teddie came clamoring in as the rest of the group did as well.

"Did you guys behave while we were gone?" Chie was playfully teasing as she and Yukiko were carrying a few bags.

"We brought back dinner here instead. The restaurant was kind of packed." The raven-haired young woman placed the bags onto the table near the kitchen.

"Got some for you guys too!" Yosuke was already pulling out the food as Chie was practically ripping open her portion.

"Oh thank you, just give me a few minutes." Naoto was waiting for the proper moment to get up and run to her room. When the rest of the group was turned away with their attention to the food, she ran for it.

"Kaaaaanji I know you're hungry!" Rise was holding up some of his favorite food as he was in the process of standing up.

"Yeah I am, but I just need a second." He carefully turned to keep his lower body hidden as he too ran for his room.

Both of them were in their rooms trying to recompose themselves before they headed back out into the living room to rejoin the group for the rest of the evening.

The attraction had been found, but finishing what they started would have to wait for another time or another _hour_.

_~ fin._


End file.
